Millennium Bug
For the similarly-named robot which competed in Series 2-4, see Milly-Ann Bug. Millennium Bug was a walking robot that exclusively competed in Series 4 of Robot Wars. It was defeated in the first round of its only appearance. Its name came from the Year 2000 problem, commonly known as the "Y2K bug" or "The Millennium Bug", a predicted problem of computers reverting back to 1900 as the year at the start of 2000, leading to issues with time-dependent tasks. Millennium Bug was built and entered for Series 4, which was filmed in early 2000. Design Box-shaped and very large for its time, Millennium Bug walked on eight legs made from scaffold pipes, and it was armed with a large forklift at the front, and a 2000rpm forward-facing spinning disc at the rear. It was a very slow robot with a top speed of just 4mph. Qualification At the Fourth Wars qualifiers, Millennium Bug fought Little Fly. The walker lost one of its legs during the battle, but regardless both robots survived for the full fight, and qualified for the series. Robot Wars Magazine, Issue 6, Page 23 Robot History Series 4 In its first battle against the twenty-second seeds X-Terminator 2 and Judge Shred 2, Millennium Bug failed to made an impression as it couldn't keep up with the speed of its opponents. Eventually X-Terminator managed to break off a few leg guards with its axe, and Judge Shred got underneath it, and used its flipper to turn it onto its rear. Unable to self-right, with it legs still waving about in the air, Millennium Bug was deemed immobilised, and was finished off by being put onto the Arena Floor Flipper and sent flying, landing upside down at the bottom end of the arena. This would be Millennium Bug's only appearance on Robot Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record MBteam.jpg|The team with Millennium Bug Millenium Bug TG.png|Millennium Bug at Techno Games MilleniumBugHQ.jpg|Millennium Bug in The Official Robot Guide, with its lifter cropped out Battle Cards Pack 2 (16).JPG|Millennium Bug's battle card. Note that the lifter is absent Outside Robot Wars Millennium Bug was entered in the spin-off series Techno Games, devoid of its armour and weapons, in the battery sprint competition. It was significantly more successful, beating Team EyeEye's Rita Rocks in the heat and ultimately finishing third overall. Trivia *In both Robot Wars: The Official Robot Guide and the Robot Wars Battle Cards, the picture of Millennium Bug has had its lifter cropped out. *The Millennium Bug team was the only team in Heat N of Series 4 not to make another appearance. *In the Series 4 results in Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide, Millennium Bug is simply called Millennium. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Walkerbots Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Bludgeoners Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 2 Category:Robots from Norfolk Category:Robots which debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 4 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 5 Category:Articles in need of rewriting